A Typical Morning With The Sohmas
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: This is how Tohru feels about her daily mornings with the Sohma family and how they usual go. Kyou's temper, Yuki's kindness, and Shigure's giggling fits. One-Shot, please R&R!


**Tohru POV**

When I was first introduced to the Sohma's, I had been...a little unsure about them all...

But now, after all of this time living with them and getting to know them all, I'm starting to realize just how silly I had once been.

I set up the table for breakfast and took a seat next to Shigure, who called out in that shrill voice of his to Kyou and Yuki.

"Alright, I'm coming, damnit!" we heard Kyou scream from up on the roof. I looked over when the orange-haired young man dropped from above to the ground and came inside. He was wearing his black shirt and brown pants this morning. He stood there and glared at the food. I realized why, too. "Are you all trying to kill me?"

"Oh!" I gasped. "Would you like me to make you something else? I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking!"

He rolled his eyes. "Forget it. I'll eat around the leaks."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," came a calm voice from behind the Cat from the Zodiac. Kyou whipped around just in time for Yuki to stuff a spoonful of leaks into his mouth. There was moment of utter silence. My eyes widened and Shigure suppressed a laughing fit next to me. "There," Yuki smirked. "Problem solved."

I stared as the silver-haired Sohma left Kyou and settled himself at the table, fixing himself a plate. Actually, leaks had been the only decent food we'd had right then. I really needed to go pick of some groceries again...or Kyou may have a heart attack! This was a pathetic excuse for breakfast, and I knew it. Eggs and leaks...

"The food looks wonderful, Honda-san," he smiled at me.

"Na...," I blinked out my surprise and nodded. "Oh, right! I hope it's alright!"

He took a bite and smiled again. "It's great as usual." He really didn't have to act so kind to me. But I merely nodded again in return.

"Kyou, take a seat," Shigure sighed. "After all, if you'd like to just waste this wonderful meal Tohru put her heart and soul into fixing for us, you may as well be courteous enough to watch _us_ enjoy it. After all, it's rude just stand there without evoking in a conversation."

Kyou growled and and stiffly turned, muttering under his breath he walked over to his spot. On the way, he swung to slap the back of Yuki's head, but he ducked in time.

"Kyou, if you'd like, I could make you something else," I offered. "I mean, I know you don't like leaks-"

"He'll live," Yuki assured.

"Shut up, ya damn rat!"

"Make me, stupid cat," he shot back.

"Now, now," Shigure interrupted. "Let's not destroy my house while we're enjoying breakfast. After all, it would be such a shame to ruin this tasty meal Tohru made in her own spare time for us. So calm down and eat. Kyonkinchi, deal with the leaks."

He received a red death glare, but the Dog of the Zodiac ignored it with a clearly visible smirk.

Yeah, this was a typical morning for me now. Making breakfast, listening to Shigure pester everyone, dealing with Yuki and Kyou argue. But truthfully...I guess I was growing pretty used to it.

They were my family now, after all.

I glanced at the time and gasped. "Oh, school! Are you ready?" I stood quickly, already dressed for the day. The two boys froze, exchanged looked, finished their food quickly, and rushed upstairs to change.

"Thank you, Tohru-san," Shigure grinned up at me. I bit my lip. "Have a good day at school, all of you!" he called after us as Yuki, Kyou, and I hurried out the door.

And really, I enjoyed it. When they bickered...I don't know... It was like when they weren't steamed at each other, I grew worried. But I also wanted them to get along better.

Something told me that wasn't going to happen though...at least not for a long time...

As we walked to school, I droned out the continuous insults and exasperated sighs coming from Yuki and Kyou. Yes, these were my usual mornings after coming to live with the ever-unique and surprising Sohma family. And, as I mentioned I'm sure, I was used to it. Just by the look of the day so far, I knew it would be good, even if the guys didn't loosen up a little.

I smiled at the thought.

^.^

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, it wasn't that good or long...:/ Look, I wrote this in like half-an-hour or so because I was epic-ly _bored_. In case anyone's confused, it took place before the curse was broken and such, and after Tohru grew a little more comfortable around the Sohma's. Yeah, vague explanation... Sorry! But still, please review! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


End file.
